Meeting Again
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: Remake of deleted story from 2014. Rachel's views on meeting the gang for the first time and trying to get used to the city. Alternative Universe pilot in chapter one & two. C&M(obviously) hints of J&R and possible R&R. Please read & review and stay tuned. :)
1. Prologue

**Howdy peeps! A remake of an old story from one year ago. In this story, it was during the 1.01 where C &M are married and have Sophie from their teenage years(I really love pregnant Mondler). Ross just got divorced from Carol, and Rachel isn't in play just yet. First chapter is Rachel's POV and alternates between all characters and 3rd person perspective. Read on :)**

 _ **September 24 1994(1.01)**_

 _ **Prologue. Rachel meets back up**_

 _Rachel's POV_

I can't believe I walked out on the wedding, I just feel so bad for Barry **(My dad's name before he passed away in april at 30)** But I do not wanna marry this man. I feel that there is more men in the sea - what my mom would tell me after I kept on breaking up with Chip. Her and daddy keep on arguing and Amy  & Jill are bitches. Amy more but what can you expect? I just remembered that there was an old group of people that I was friends with...I don't remember their names exactly but I know they are Ross, Monica & Chandler. Chandler and Monica had a baby and got married in 1989 but I don't know exactly what happened. All I know is that we drifted apart when the baby was two and I got engaged to Barry and moved away. I found Mon's apartment that used to be her grandmother's that they moved into when the baby was a newborn and asked "Hello do you know a Monica Geller-Bing anywhere, because if you do can you tell me where she is? Thank you" the superintendent who I believe is called Treeger nodded and replied "Yes I do. She is at the coffee house(points to Central Perk)", "Thanks" I answer and walk to the location holding my wet wedding dress with both hands. When I get there I see C&M talking to two people who the male is black haired and handsome while the female is blonde haired and perky. There is also a small black haired female child who I assume is Sophie. She looks so much like Mon, I am so sad I wasn't able to see her grow up but I know that I will get to spend every ounce and minute with them at least soon. "Hi it's me Rachel" I exclaim and hug the hell out of Ross and C&M. "Rachel...your back I didn't think we would see you ever again" Monica answers trying to force a smile out after I squeeze her, "Yeah well I walked out on my wedding to Barry" I say and Ross winks at me. I know he still has a crush on me. He just divorced Carol and hitting on me wow. The poor guy is a suck up and a charmer. "Um well this is my husband Chandler, Phoebe(she points to the blonde) and Joey(she points to the black haired man) "Hey how you doin'" Joey asks me, "Joey! You can't hit on her on her wedding day" Monica replies to him flirting with me and slaps him in the arm. Sophie is anixous to be introduced to me so Mon says "This is Sophie. She doesn't remember you and is shy so getting to know her may take some time" "Hello Sophie I am Rachel." I say shaking the precious girl's hand and looking into her beautiful dark blue eyes. Now those are definitely Chandler's eyes but the rest is all Mon.

 **How do you guys think? The next chapter will be at C &M's apartment. Stay tuned for more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Watching **2x14 right now...**

 _Mon's POV_

Rachel deemed to be pretty much in despair of pulling her life back together so I said when all of us got back to the apartment, "You can live with us for a while". "No no it's fine. I can live with Joey for a while. You and Chan already have enough to do and with raising precious Sophie" Rachel tells me, Sop has tears in her big crystal blue eyes. Joe & Pheebs try to sooth her bye saying "Sweetie pie it's okay" "No Rach you live with them. I am fine living on my own" Joe answers her. "Since you guys want me to stay here, I'll stay" Rach says.

 _ **[Rach is on the phone with her dad]**_

"Rachel Karen Green! How dare you walk out on the wedding" Leonard Green screams at his daughter. The man is a real jerk ass. "No daddy I walked out on Barry becuase I did not love him. Why can't you and mom have a marriage like Ross and Mon's parents or like Chan and Mon?" Rach asks getting seriously pissed off and adds "I'm gonna live with them and their daughter", "No you are not living with them" Leonard yells at her into the phone. "Daddy stop it. I am not a shoe, I'm a hat - no I don't want one" Rach tells him.

 _ **[Rach is off the phone with her dad. She is now blowing out of a paper bag]**_

"Thank of happy things" Pheebs soothes her, and sings "Rain droplets coming down on the window. Sun coming out, be happy!". My precious Sophie starts to laugh, she's almost five. Hard to believe that I had her at 20 and got married to Chan right after she was born. We almost dropped college but my parents & Ross agreed to watch her while me n Chan would go to school, I masted in Family and Consumer Sciences while he mastered in business. My family was so supportive of me while I was pregnant though Ross was about to punch the crap of Chan when he found out I was pregnant. I talked him out of it before anyone got hurt.

ฯFlashback while Mon was nine months pregnant with Sophie. She still lived with her parents. Dinner time(3rd person perspective)

"Dinner time!" Judy called out, "Mom I don't think I'm gonna eat. The baby can be coming any second" Mon tells her mom and sits down and watches TV in her room. Jack brings up Chan to her room, "Look who I've got". "Hey sweetie and baby" Chan says and kisses Mon when Jack leaves the room to eat dinner

ฯ3AM. Chan is still there and him and Mon are sleepingฯ

Mon gets up to go to the bathroom but then he feels a puddle of water on the floor near her computer desk. "Chan Chan. I think it's time, the baby's coming" Chan sits up and asks while turning on the light "I'll leave a note for your parents and Ross. Just stay calm while I get your bag" Chan guides her, Mon tries to breathe through a contraction.

ฯMon is giving birth(do not know really anything about births but trying my hardest to guess from heart)ฯ

"Honey our baby is almost here. Just push some more and she'll be here" Chan says kissing Mon's forehead and holds up her legs, "She's crowning. Push really hard and she'll be out" the doctor answers. "Ugh" Monica pushes and she accidentally head bobs Chan causing him to fall on the floor. He gets up anx holds her legs unt they hear the doctor say "She's out!" and the baby cries. The baby gets placed in her arms and the nurse asks " Got a name yet", "No we don't yet" Mon shakes her head. "So we'll just call her baby girl Geller", Mon looks at Chan and says "No baby girl Geller-Bing" and they kiss.

ฯBack to the present dayฯ

Mon lays next to Chan after having Rach cut all her credit cards and puttting Sophie to sleep. He starts to kiss her and unbutton her shirt. She unbuttons his pants and he goes on top her.

Stay tuned for more :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Was reading bobbijob's awesome 'Good Life' so this may be a bit based off it. Alternative Universe of the actual show. Take one, 1.02: Ross gets news and Sophie at kindergarten. Anyways read!**

 _Chandler's POV_

[2 mornings later]

I woke up with Monica at my side so I kissed her and said "Mornin' Mon", man we both are so young to have a five year old daughter and a family at the most part but I Iove Monica and Sophie so much. I am happy to have them, my parents and her's constantly come to visit. I rubbed my eyes with my fists and go into the living room where I see Joey, Rachel & Phoebe looking in the couch and Sophie still sleeping. "What are you three doing" I ask puzzled and adds "Mon is gonna kill you when she sees" "Rach's lost her engagement ring" Pheebs explains to me.

 _ **[Next scene. C &M see their daughter off to her first day at kindergarthen]**_

"I don't want to go to school" precious Sophie sobbs, "Me and mommy will be back later" I tell and me & Mon place soft kisses on her head and leave.

 **[Ross at the museum. Ross POV]**

"Mr Geller you've got a visitor" my co-worker says and brings in a woman...Carol the last person I imagined to see. "What do you want" I muffled while dusting a fossil, "Ross I'm pregnant with tour child" she tells me. "What that is not possible. How?" I ask getting furious. "It was because of the last the romp in sack that we had when I realized I was a lesbian" I couldn't believe it and she knew I was getting nervous so she says "Make a decison. Do you want to raise this child or be a bastard that you are right now" "Fine I'll raise this child" I spurt out and she leaves with her head down.

 **[That aafternoon. Chan and Mon pick up their daughter after work. Mon's POV]**

"Were you a good girl today" I ask precious Sophie, "She was a very good little girl and sweet" the teacher tells me. I smile, that is definitely my girl. She has my black hair, Chan's dark blue eyes, my skin, mine and Dad's competitiveness, me and Mom's neatness and Chan's sense of humor. She was a perfect mix of all us.

 _(Screne fades to black)_

 **Next chapter will be at the apartment. The Geller's getting told by Ross about the news and Rachel getting a job. Stay tuned for more! :)**


End file.
